


Requiem pour Opélie (ou Ceci tuera Cela)

by Maderalia



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Ball dances, Boring mass, Brodigies are cuties, Claudia is a cutie, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Gen, Good old days, Happy Magefam, I'm translating this in English, It is still in French but a translation is about to come, It's in French but I'm translating it, Les Français venez s'il vous plaît, No one cares about clerics, Nobody cares about Opeli, Parent Viren (The Dragon Prince), Reader is a noblelady, Romantic danse, Science vs Religion, Society collapsing, Soren as well, TDP Analysis, TDP World-building, Viren x Reader - Freeform, Viren/Reader - Freeform, Why nobody cares about Opeli, Ya des refs au Bourgeois Gentillhome et à Notre-Dame de Paris, bouffeurs de curés, but it's fluffy anyway, happy birthday viren, not really a romance, up the baguette
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maderalia/pseuds/Maderalia
Summary: Vous aimez bien allez à la messe. Même si personne n'écoute jamais ce que raconte la Haute Prélate Opélie, il y a quelque chose de rassurant dans ce rendez-vous dominical. Mais bon, pour être tout à fait honnête, c'est plutôt la présence d'un certain mage noir qui vous intéresse. Et ce, même si ses deux mioches sont aussi stupides et méchants que des corbillats. Viren X Reader.
Relationships: Claudia & Soren & Viren (The Dragon Prince), Opeli & Viren (The Dragon Prince), Viren (The Dragon Prince)/You





	Requiem pour Opélie (ou Ceci tuera Cela)

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde ! (à trois heures et demie du matin)
> 
> Voilà un OS qui me tenait vraiment à cœur. En effet, même s'il est fascinant, le world-building de TDP manque quelque peu de profondeur -particulièrement quant à la religion, et je voulais apporter ma modeste contribution à l'édifice...
> 
> C'est un Viren x Reader... en quelque sorte. Vous verrez bien ;)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Malgré tout ce que pouvaient bien dire vos parents, vous aimiez bien aller à la messe.

A l'ombre des voûtes en plein cintre du sanctuaire, dans les lumières colorées des vitraux, sous l'oeil bienveillant des saints, les atômes eux-mêmes semblaient parfumés d'encens; si respectueux, si apaisants, si solides et si rassurants qu'il était facile de se laisser emporter par le choeur des moniales. Les sages sermons de la Haute Prélate Opélie en particulier procuraient une telle ferveur charitable que vous vous étiez plus d'une fois surprise à porter la main à votre aumônière lorsqu'entre les rangées de bancs se faisait entendre le tintement de la quête. Il n'était pourtant point dans vos habitudes de débourser pour des inconnus, encore moins pour des mendiants. La Couronne de Katolis finançait suffisamment de léproseries et d'hôpitaux pour que vous vous estimâtes dispensée d'y contribuer. C'était toujours leurs Majestés Harrow et Sarai qui vidaient intégralement leurs bourses remplies d'or dans les paniers des Soeurs. Même le princier bâtard ... _Calleon ? Callus ? Caramel ? Caméléon ?_ ne manquait pas une seule fois de desserrer ses petites mains potelées.

Ainsi l'honneur de partager le même banc que leurs Majestés se payait d'une vidange de bourse similaire sous peine d'encourir le mépris royal, et après Leurs généreuses contributions ne tinteraient plus que montagnes de piécettes, mornilles et centimes.

Mené par l'alto chaleureux de la Haute Prélate Opélie, le choeur des moniales se répandait en pieuses solennités.

[centerEt lux fontes duce nos

Defendat nos temptationem

Salvos nos fac de tenebris

Dimitte nobis debita nostra

Dona nobis gratia

Hi autem de Xadia[center]

A votre droite, dame Vassileia poussa un baillement. Vous lui refilâtes un coup de coude :

"- Aïe !" protesta-t-elle suffisemment doucement pour ne pas interrompre le psaume de la Haute Prélate. "Je ne dormais même pas !"

"- Menteuse," vous lui soufflâtes. "Lève la tête et écoute."

Vassilea eut une moue éreintée que la mantille en dentelle ne parvint pas à dissimuler :

"- Après notre cuite d'hier soir, je me demande par quel miracle j'ai pu me traîner jusqu'au sanctuaire."

Vous pouviez difficilement la blâmer. Dans l'euphorie qui avait suivi votre dixième exécution parfaite de la difficile botte Un-Deux-Trois, vous aviez invité votre maître d'armes et votre meilleure amie à célébrer l'événement devant un verre d'un vin fin, de cuvée séculaire et piqué dans les caves du château en province. Un verre en était devenu un cinquième, un dixième, un quinzième, et à la mélodie sage et poignante de _Qui convoite la dame le mari doit tuer_ avaient succédé les notes paillardes et rauques d' _Un mort sublimé pour mon athamée lever_ , et ce jusque fort tard dans la nuit.

"- Et pas n'importe quel picrate, je vous prie !"

"-Du Sang-réal, es-tu sérieuse !" s'était écriée Vassilea en vous voyant remonter des caves avec deux bouteilles sous chaque bras. "Mais enfin, que diront tes parents ?"

"-Rien, comme d'habitude : ils sont enterrés dans leurs bouquins !" aviez-vous rétorqué. "Les cours à l'Université leur prennent tant et tant de temps et d'énergie, car qui, oui, qui va délivrer les petites gens des dogmes stériles de la Foi si ce n'est Leur Noblesse et Leur Savoir Livresque ?!"

L'Université Royale de Katolis n'avait ouvert ses portes que quinze ans auparavant, -c'était feu le père du roi Harrow qui l'avait inaugurée; mais sa renommée atteignait déjà les moindres recoins de la Pentarchie. On y enseignait de tout, mathématiques, géométrie, astronomie, draconique ancien, néolandien, évenerien, delbarien, durennien, rhétorique, logique, littérature, théologie, comptabilité. On y pratiquait même la dissection des cadavres -la Foi avait poussé de hauts cris et il fallut doubler les cours de théologie pour calmer leurs criailleries.

"- Après les braillements qu'Elle nous a fait quand on a imprimé la Toreha," plaisantait monsieur votre père, "nul n'a envie de subir à nouveau ses jérémiades !"

"- Chacun a son exemplaire et chacun peut désormais l'interpréter à sa manière !" renchérissait madame votre mère. "Evidemment que la Foi n'a pas envie de perdre son emprise sur les consciences !"

"- Elle l'a perdue il y a longtemps déjà" ricanait monsieur, "et peu importent les gesticulations de la Haute Prélate Opélie au Conseil. Au contraire, même, elles ne font que démontrer la chose : si Elle se débat, c'est qu'Elle est en train de crever ! Mais, (nom), ma chérie", ajoutait-il d'un ton de conspirateur, "ne va pas crier ça sur tous les toits, hm ? Tu sais que c'est mal vu d'afficher son scepticisme."

Seuls les nobles avaient le privilège d'enseigner à l'Université Royale de Katolis, pour le moment du moins, et aux mesures pour l'instruction des petites gens, à la baisse du coût du papier et à l'amélioration des techniques d'impression, inventées quelque deux cents ans plus tôt, revenait le mérite de l'accroissement fulgurant du nombre d'étudiants. Si la plupart d'entre eux étaient issus de la bourgeoisie et de la noblesse, il était certain que cette tempête de savoir allait ruisseler sur chaque couche de la population, du marquis dans son castel au bouseux des marais. _La Toreha tuera l'Église_ , répétait-on de murmures en pamphlets en soirées de beuverie, _et l'Homme tuera les Dieux.._.

Le choeur des moniales poursuivait son cantique dans le triforium :

[center]Mors, et vita in morte Fontes nos in deliberationibus

De veteris Dryadalis Xadia quidem apostolos luminis

Accipient in humanitate

Et propitius ero peccatis nostris

Et pascam eorum magicae[center]

Vassiléa bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire :

"- Et puis quelle idée tu as eu de nous placer au dernier rang !" geignit-elle alors que la Haute Prélate Opélie se léchouillait pieusement un doigt pour tourner une page de la Toreha. "Je n'y vois goutte. Déjà que presque tout est dit en ancien draconique..."

"- Ce n'est pas ma faute si nous sommes arrivées en retard," vous murmurâtes avec dignité. "Si tu t'étais remuée un peu plus tôt, peut-être serions-nous…"

"- Petite menteuse", souffla Vassiléa. "Regarde-moi tous ces splendides atours, ce n'est sûrement pas pour honorer les Sources que tu as pris toute cette peine… Tu as toujours dédaigné la messe, comme tes rats de bibliothèque de parents. Bon, je te l'accorde," ajouta-t-elle les yeux brillants de malice, "avoir un _travail_ leur demande énormément d'énergie…"

"-Ce n'est même pas un vrai travail," vous protestâtes en sentant la honte vous monter aux joues. "C'est de la _générosité_ , et ça n'a absolument _rien_ à voir."

Vassiléa vous ignora royalement et chuchota sur le même ton moqueur :

"-Ce n'est pas au premier rang que tu as la meilleure vue, mais au dernier…"

"- Pardon ?"

"- … tu n'es pas à la messe pour une prêtresse mais un prêtre…"

"- Vassilea !" vous vous indignâtes aussi silencieusement que possible.

Aucun prêtre ne s'était jamais vu dans la Sainte foi Pyrenne. L'habit blanc avait toujours été porté par des femmes, et si les hommes pouvaient se regrouper en monastères ou abbayes, il leur serait à jamais impossible de dire la messe et de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'une seule parodie de sacrement. A moins, bien sûr, que le projet de réforme discuté depuis des années par le Conclave parvienne enfin à son terme, mais étant donné la cervelle de plomb des Prélates, cela n'était pas près d'arriver.

"- Vous êtes notre âme, notre espérance et notre salut, Sources perdues de Xadia," psalmodiait Opélie loin devant sous les voûtes de pierre. "Vous qui fûtes assez généreuses pour nous donner la vie et nous enseigner le pardon et la miséricorde, puissiez-vous pardonner les arrogances de quelques moutons noirs et brebis galeuses..."

"-… un prêtre divorcé de surcroît," persistait Vassilea, "volontiers parjure quant au voeu de chasteté, affublé de deux marmots, vêtu sempiternellement de noir et non de blanc, versé dans la goétie, la dissection, les arts obscurs, les sortilèges, pratiques occultes et hmmm, l'anatomie…"

"- Bla, bla, bla, je n'entends rien, la douce voix de la Haute Prélate m'élève dans la lumière divine des Sources… et puis tout cela fait partie de son charme..."

"- … dont l'air arrogant le rend à peine supportable à près de la moitié de la cour…"

"- Même pas vrai..."

"- … dont les sempiternels ronflements empêchent invariablement toute la cour d'entendre la messe..."

"- Vassilea !" vous vous exclamâtes suffisamment fort pour s'attirer un _"chut !"_ impérieux de la part de ce vieux pisse-froid de seigneur Thibalt, assis devant vous.

"-… et dont l'énorme canne ivoire qu'il traîne en tout lieu," reprit Vassilea lorsque la gargouille se fut retournée, "sert très certainement à compenser un petit quelque chose."

Vous pivotâtes brusquement la tête vers votre droite. Heureusement, le beau, _oh, si beau concerné,_ qui même dans son sommeil ne parvenait pas à quitter cet air, _oh, si soucieux,_ n'avait rien entendu. Sa fille en revanche, une frêle morveuse d'environ sept ans engluée à son paternel, leva le nez de son énorme livre et jeta sur vous et votre compagne un regard si glacial que vous en frissonnâtes toutes deux.

_"Sale petite bâtarde de corbillate,"_ vous songeâtes, et vous resserrâtes votre mantille de soie autour de votre chignon savamment tressé.

Les rumeurs et spéculations concernant la parenté des deux enfants du seigneur Viren (Soren, neuf ans et Claudia, sept) allaient bon train à la cour. On leur avait attribué tour à tour la Haute Prélate -elle et Viren se chamaillaient avec une telle ardeur qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas s'être passé quelque chose entre ces deux-là, et l'aversion de ce dernier envers les gens de Foi ajoutée à la stricte interdiction de ces dernières de porter progéniture ne rendait la chose que plus pimentée, _La Colombe et le Corbeau_ , quel beau titre pour une chanson; dame Esmeraldine, parce qu'elle avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts comme Claudia et qu'en tant que suivante de la reine, des contacts étaient loin d'être improbables; Erichtoë, une pulpeuse domestique durenienne dont on prétendait qu'elle s'y connaissait en magie noire… Même la reine Saraï n'avait pas été épargnée par les commérages. Vous veniez tout juste d'arriver à la cour lorsque cette idée ô combien saugrenue vous avait traversé l'esprit. A vos yeux, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'un passionné ménage à trois se tenait au sommet du pouvoir.

"- J'ignore d'où tu sors ces idées farfelues," avait soupiré votre mère lorsque vous lui aviez fait part de ses soupçons, "parce qu'il est de notoriété publique que le seigneur Viren a divorcé il y a peine deux ans."

Vous aviez haussé les épaules. Cette version n'avait rien d'attrayant. A la rigueur, en mentionnant les difficultés opposées par la Foi à cette pratique… mais cela ne valait pas le sel du triangle amoureux.

"- Et puis," avait continué votre mère, "Il suffit de regarder la reine pour voir qu'elle se retient d'étrangler notre Grand Mage dès qu'il fait mine de s'approcher de sa majesté."

"- Mais justement," aviez-vous insisté, "n'est-ce pas là la preuve d'une forte jalousie entre ces trois-là ? La tension est au bas mot écrasante. Ils passent toutes leurs journées agglutinés ensemble. Et puis le petit prince s'entend à merveille avec Soren et Claudia, et il a les yeux verts comme elle, et... "

"- Ecoute, ma belle," avait de nouveau soupiré madame votre mère, car elle ne parlait qu'en soupirant, "tu ferais mieux de t'atteler à quelque chose d'utile. Ou d'aller chercher des poux dans le cuir de quelqu'un d'autre, parce qu'au cas où cela aurait échappé à ton regard perçant, ce dont je doute fort, je tente de compulser cet ouvrage de théologie ma foi fort ennuyeux pour mes prochaines conférences."

"- Mais enfin, mère…"

"- Franchement," poursuivit-elle sans même vous écouter car elle ne vous écoutait jamais, "Je remercie chaque jour l'imprimerie d'exister. J'ai peine à imaginer le désespoir du malheureux copiste qui devait passer des années entières sur ce préchi-précha... "

Que leur génitrice fût la reine des fées, une pute du faubourg des Coussins ou une éprouvette de laboratoire, les petits Soren et Claudia étaient tous deux élevés à la cour. En dépit de leur promptitude à se faufiler aux cuisines pour razzier les confitures, à glousser aux blagues déplacées ou comprises d'eux seuls et à faire enrager les gardes par leurs mauvaises tours, ils étaient chacun promis à des postes plus qu'élevés.

Par nul-ne-savait quel ensorcellement, Viren avait même obtenu une faveur tout exprès de Leurs Majestés pourtant réputées pour leur intransigeance : Soren pouvait manquer la messe dominicale (privilège que toute la cour lui enviait) pour participer à l'entraînement des gardes royaux. Claudia quant à elle était tenue d'assister aux sermons -et en digne fille de son père, n'en écoutait pas un mot et apportait toujours d'énormes ouvrages pour passer le temps. Sans pousser le rêve jusqu'à leur devenir une seconde mère, vous vous voyiez bien volontiers en chaperon bienveillant et affectueux mais ferme. _Un vernis de manières ne leur ferait pas de mal,_ rêvassiez-vous cinq ans plus tard dans le secret de votre chambre, et puis leur père serait certainement ravi de les voir retrouver un semblant d'équilibre.

"- Aimez vos ennemis," annônait la Haute Prélate loin à l'autre bout de la nef, "faites du bien, et prêtez sans rien espérer. Et votre récompense sera grande, et vous serez fils des Très-Hautes, car Elles sont bonnes pour les ingrats et pour les méchants."

Sa Sainteté lécha de nouveau son doigt et tourna une page de sa Toreha. Quelqu'un dans l'assistance bailla à grand bruit. Plusieurs s'étaient mis à somnoler. Viren sursauta, se rendormit, ronflota de plus belle et Claudia corna un coin de son livre.

Vous plongeâtes la main dans votre poche et sentîtes la soie du sachet de bonbons au miel. Sans nul doute, Soren et Claudia allaient apprécier cette attention. Tous les enfants aimaient les bonbons au miel, c'était connu. Quant à Viren…

Votre main vint se lover autour du second cadeau. Vous n'aviez pas eu à trop vous creuser la cervelle pour le trouver, celui-ci : c'était l'huître d'où sortaient les quelques précieuses perles que vous aviez semé çà et là lors de ce fameux soir, quinze jours auparavant...

De tous les bals célébrant l'arrivée du printemps, le seigneur Viren n'avait daigné se présenter qu'à un seul. Il s'y était pourtant distingué par son aisance. Sa grande taille et ses manières hautaines effrayaient les danseuses, mais vous ne vous étiez point laissée intimider. Oh, vous aviez encore des frissons rien qu'en pensant à la manière dont ses bras vous entouraient fermement, vous serraient avec délicatesse alors qu'il vous faisait tourbillonner dans la musique et un typhon de soie.

"- Vous dansez à merveille, monseigneur," vous vous étiez extirpée.

"- Vous de même, madame."

Puis, silence. Vous éprouviez la plus grande difficulté à parler, respirer et penser alors que vous vous trouviez dans les bras du Haut Mage. Sans compter que vous deviez vous dévisser le cou pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. _Je danse avec lui, il me parle, me touche._ Vous perceviez la tiédeur et les muscles fermes de son long corps à travers le brocart noir.

"- Etes-vous toujours aussi charmant ou est-ce mon jour de chance ?"

"- Est-ce une règle chez vous de parler en dansant ?"

Vous n'alliez point vous laisser démonter pour si peu. Vous puisâtes un regain d'aisance dans le rythme de la flûte, de la viole et du tambourin avant de répondre.

"- Seulement si j'estime que mon cavalier en vaut la peine."

Oh, il valait bien toutes les peines du monde, en réalité. Tout particulièrement drapé dans cette demie-cape de brocart noire agrafée de pourpre, dans cette tunique rebrodée d'arabesques sable, qui épousaient ses mouvements de manière si gracieuse. Ses beaux yeux gris s'étrécirent :

"- Vous êtes trop bonne. En comparaison, mon ignorance me fait honte. Je ne parviens pas à me souvenir de votre prénom."

Toute autre gourgandine se serait offusquée et l'aurait planté là, mais vous ne parvîntes qu'à émettre un gloussement charmé alors que la musique vous envoyait pivoter chacun de son côté :

"- Oh, votre remarquable cervelle doit tout simplement ranger trop de choses essentielles à la prospérité de Katolis…" Il vous reprit délicatement la main. "...pour songer à l'encombrer de telles futilités."

Il se mit à rire, visiblement flatté. _Quel rire charmant il a, _vous songeâtes.__

__"- Figurez-vous, madame, un espace délimité que vous divisez en deux. Vous pouvez toujours diviser les deux moitiés en deux autres moitiés, et ainsi de suite."_ _

__Vous connaissiez bien ce paradoxe. Vos parents vous en avaient rebattu les oreilles des années durant, mais à présent qu'il était prononcé d'une voix si basse, d'inflexions si galantes, vous lui trouviez tous les charmes du monde. Quoi de plus normal, venant d'un mage noir, et donc expert en charmes incantations, sortilèges et ensorcellements ?_ _

__"- C'est donc ainsi que fonctionne la mémoire, selon vous : extensible à l'infini ?"_ _

__Viren vous attira tout contre lui, et vous trouvâtes que cette expression intéressée lui seyait à merveille._ _

__"- Seriez-vous donc férue de paradoxes, ma chère…"_ _

__"(nom)," vous confessâtes, et vous vous sentîtes rougir encore davantage._ _

__Il eut un air pensif, mais vous deux sursautèrent au cri venu du buffet à pâtisseries : "Hé, père ! Essayez _"Cumulonimbus"_ !" vous regardâtes par-dessus l'épaule de votre cavalier et les couples de danseurs pour apercevoir les deux corbillons, Soren et Claudia, qui, postillonnant une tempête de miettes de tartes à la confiture, gloussaient et s'échangeaient des coups de coudes._ _

__"- Euh, pardonnez-moi, monseigneur," balbutiâtes-vous, déconcertée, "mais… qu'a dit votre fils, à l'instant ?"_ _

__Viren avait alors levé les yeux au ciel dans l'expression la plus exaspérée que vous eûtes jamais vue:_ _

__"- Quelque chose de stupide, j'en ai bien peur."_ _

__Vous vous séparâtes pour quelques mesures avant de revenir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Vous aviez senti toute votre belle assurance vous abandonner. _Sales morveux… la peste soit d'eux et de leur beuglements incompréhensibles ! _____

____"- Madame, dites-moi quelque chose."_ _ _ _

____Vous crûtes avoir mal entendu. "Pardon, monseigneur ?"_ _ _ _

____"- Allez-y." reprit-il, du ton satisfait de quelqu'un qui a ménagé son petit effet. "Si ce que vous dites est vrai, je vous accorde la prochaine danse. Dans le cas contraire, je vous plante là."_ _ _ _

____Vous fûtes propulsée sur un petit nuage primitif rose bonbon alors que la viole s'envolait dans les aigus. La magie des elfes d'Aile-Ciel déferla dans vos veines d'humaine et celle des Tact-Etoiles fit scintiller vos yeux. C'était l'un des paradoxes préférés de vos parents. Viren vous facilitait la tâche. Il vous déroulait le tapis rouge, il vous déchirait la Brèche. A croire qu'il voulait vraiment sentir votre main passer dans ses cheveux bien coiffés, caresser cette pommette acérée, flatter cette barbe si baroque, suivre le contour de ces sourcils si soucieux, passer l'alliance autour de cet annulaire…_ _ _ _

____Au moment où vous alliez malicieusement prononcer la formule magique "Vous allez me planter là", la musique ralentit brusquement et s'arrêta. Déjà les danseurs se faisaient la révérence, y compris vous-mêmes, et en relevant la tête, Viren vous toisa d'un air si méprisant que vous en eûtes le souffle coupé. Oh, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'attendre si longtemps ? vous vous désolâtes en regardant sa demi-cape noire tomber gracieusement alors qu'il s'éloignait vers les-Sources-savaient-où, probablement vers le buffet à fromages, ou prier la reine Sarai de l'honorer d'une danse, ou interrompre la dernière idée géniale de ses marmots. _Il a pris mon silence pour de l'hésitation et de la sottise. Oh,_ vous aviez tout gâché…_ _ _ _

____Et ce jour d'hui serait l'occasion rêvée pour rectifier le tir._ _ _ _

____Ayant attaché le plus grand soin à votre chevelure -torsadée par votre camériste en un savant chignon tressé à la mode elfique, votre tenue -soies pourpres brodées de rouge, broche d'or et bras nus, et votre parfum -vous en aviez tenté une demie-douzaine avant de jeter votre dévolu sur une fragrance de rose; bref, vous aviez soigneusement mis toutes les chances de votre côté._ _ _ _

____Bien sûr, vous ne vous faisiez aucune illusion : vos beaux atours ne constituaient pas votre unique atout, loin de là. Le seigneur Viren était connu pour son amour inconditionnel des bibliothèques, s'y abîmant fort tard le soir au point qu'il avait perdu l'usage des lits pour leur préférer celui des bancs ô combien inconfortables du Sanctuaire. Ainsi votre main caressait-elle le petit ouvrage au fond de votre poche avec toutes les prévenances du monde. _Enigmes, paradoxes et problèmes insolubles,_ titrait la page de garde. Et, calligraphié en dessous par votre plume d'oie : _"excepté peut-être pour vous."_ Vous aviez hésité avec _"excepté, pour vous, peut-être"_ , ou _"pour vous, excepté, peut-être"_ , et à parachever d'un "monseigneur", ce qui donnait au choix : _"excepté peut-être pour vous, monseigneur"_ , _"excepté, monseigneur, peut-être pour vous"_ , _"monseigneur, excepté, pour vous, peut-être"_ et _"pour vous, monseigneur, excepté, peut-être."_. Puis vous vous étiez avisée que la formule serait sans doute trop ampoulée pour convenir à la chaleureuse amitié à laquelle vous aspiriez, ce qui vous fit jeter votre dévolu sur la première tentative. _Chaleureuse amitié, et plus, si affinités_. Vous aviez simplement ajouté votre prénom et soufflé avec tendresse sur l'encre encore fraîche. Simplement votre prénom : il ne faisait aucun doute que votre danse était encore aussi vivante dans sa mémoire que dans la vôtre._ _ _ _

____"- Les Sources nous enseignent que l'amour se donne sans rien attendre en retour," babillait la Haute Prélate sous les voûtes une fois que les moniales eurent terminé leurs pieuses quartes, quintes et sixtes, "et que l'amour ne s'achète pas. En effet, Elles ont fait surgir Xadia du néant, l'ont accablée de Leurs largesses et de leur générosité, sans rien attendre en retour que la propagation de cet amour et de cette… cette… "_ _ _ _

____Vous fûtes tirée de vos pensées fleuries par le bruissement de pages que l'on cherche à tourner, suivies par des marmonnements agacés. Vassilea et vous vous dévissâtes le cou de concert : loin là-bas à l'autre bout de la nef, Opélie se battait avec son exemplaire de la Toreha :_ _ _ _

____"- Cette… pardonnez-moi, messeigneurs, mais cette page… "_ _ _ _

____Elle se léchait le doigt, pincait le papier, marmonnait des insultes à l'imbécile ayant utilisé cette nouvelle encre d'impression qui faisait coller le vélin, retirait son exemplaire richement décoré du lutrin d'ébène verni. Dans l'assistance, on murmurait, on s'interrogeait, ricanait._ _ _ _

____"- Opélie, peut-être accepterez-vous que je vous ai…"_ _ _ _

____"- Non, Sire, vous, _slurp_ , vous êtes bien aimable, mais… mais…"_ _ _ _

____Vous risquâtes un coup d'oeil à votre droite. Si Viren n'avait toujours pas quitté sa somnolence, vous trouvâtes que Claudia était exceptionnellement agitée, tout à coup. Son dos était secoué de convulsions et ses petites jambes s'agitaient frénétiquement dans le vide. _Regardez-la moi remuer sur son banc. On jurerait qu'elle a le diable au corps_._ _ _ _

____"- Est-ce moi ou… elle est en train de mourir de rire ?" vous murmurâtes, mais Vassilea ne vous entendit pas, tout occupée qu'elle était à babiller avec sa voisine de devant._ _ _ _

_____Faut-il disposer du dormeur ?_ Vous vous surprîtes à penser que vous pourriez le réveiller d'un baiser. Cependant vous fûtes arrachée à vos rêveries par un bruit de toux qui émanait de l'autre bout de la nef. On s'échangeait des oeillades de plus en plus perplexes. On sortait de sa somnolence, on quittait sa rêverie, on cessait de se curer les ongles ou le nez. L'inquiétude volait de regard en regard et de bouche en bouche. Les voix et la toux s'élevaient sous les voûtes du sanctuaire. Quelques-uns se levèrent et se regroupèrent autour de la Haute Prélate qui s'étranglait; cependant la reine Saraï lui avait retiré sa capuche, ouvert le col de sa soutane et s'était mise à lui administrer de lourdes tapes dans le dos alors que Sa Majesté criait de laisser de l'air. Le petit prince se mit à pleurer._ _ _ _

____"- Non, _heurg_ , sire, je vous… je vous jure que tout va… _heurg,_ bien !" assurait la Haute Prélate, dont les borborygmes s'intensifiaient jusqu'à la nausée._ _ _ _

____"- Respirez, Opélie, respirez, voilà, mais dégagez, vous autres ! "_ _ _ _

____Cependant le mouvement commençait à gagner l'assistance, moniales incluses. Les bancs se mirent à bêler comme les agneaux de la Toreha. La moitié était debout, se tordant le cou pour mieux voir. L'autre, qu'elle fût poussée par l'opportunité à saisir ou saisie elle-même par une sainte frousse, se ruait l'air de rien par l'allée centrale et les bas côtés vers le portail du sanctuaire avec une seule idée : être au diable le plus tôt possible._ _ _ _

____"- (nom), allez ! Debout !" piaillait Vassiléa en vous empoignant l'épaule. Elle faisait apparamment partie de la deuxième catégorie._ _ _ _

____Il eût été judicieux de la suivre, mais vous étiez comme vissée à votre banc. Et la petite corbillate de s'étrangler de rire. _Poison,_ comprîtes-vous. _Sur les pages de la Toreha.__ _ _ _

____Vous bondîtes et empoignâtes l'épaule de Viren. Il était le seul dormeur à ne pas s'être réveillé._ _ _ _

____"- Monseigneur, debout !" vous beuglâtes. "Il faut partir ! "_ _ _ _

____"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Laisse-le !" piaula Vassiléa avant de rejoindre le raz-de-marrée de soie._ _ _ _

____Face à Viren qui continuait de ronfloter, vous hésitâtes à lui administrer une gifle. Du coin de l'oeil, vous vîtes Claudia se calmer brusquement. Cette enfant est folle, vous songeâtes, folle à lier. Des lippes de la corbillate sortit quelque chose d'étrange, que vous ne comprîtes pas. Puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur une lueur violette. Un abîme de pourpre. Vous sursautâtes, voulûtes la faire taire, mais ne pûtes que rester crucifiée sur place. C'est donc cela, la Magie noire. Lorsque, dans les yeux de Claudia, un néant de ténèbres remplaça le pourpre, la faisant ressembler à une mouche, vous sûtes que c'était fini. Le portail roman du Sanctuaire était grand ouvert, et la lumière du jour crevait la nef de toutes parts. Il ne restait plus personne sous les voûtes. Hormis la convulsante Haute Prélate, la famille royale, vous-même, le seigneur Viren et _… cette petite sorcière…__ _ _ _

____Vous fermâtes les yeux et vous préparâtes à mourir. _Ô Six sources perdues de Xadia. Au nom du Ciel, du Soleil, de la Lune, des Étoiles, de la Terre et de l'Océan. Amen.__ _ _ _

____Quelques secondes plus tard, vous ouvrîtes un oeil._ _ _ _

____"- Fiou !" résonnait la voix de la Haute Prélate, dont plus aucune inflexion ne laissait présager la mort prochaine. "Je respire enfin !"_ _ _ _

____Vous pivotâtes et regardâtes leurs Majestés relever Opélie, les cheveux défaits, le col grand ouvert, la tiare d'argent de travers et la capuche en désordre, mais la peau aussi blanche et lisse qu'à l'ordinaire. "Les Sources soient louées -burp… ha !"_ _ _ _

____Au cri de surprise répondit un son ridicule… mais ô combien caractéristique._ _ _ _

____"- Crôaaa."_ _ _ _

____Puis, silence._ _ _ _

____"- Est-ce que c'est… un crapaud ?" vous entendîtes. La reine Saraï semblait tout aussi perdue que vous._ _ _ _

____Vous eûtes un frisson d'horreur. Vous aviez une sainte _horreur_ des crapauds._ _ _ _

____Le roi ne répondit pas. Opélie, de nouveau sur pieds, regardait la bête sautiller sur le dallage du sanctuaire._ _ _ _

____"- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que… Par les Sources, je…"_ _ _ _

____Hop ! Un second bondit hors de ses lèvres. _C'est un rêve,_ vous vous dîtes, les ongles enfoncés dans votre chair. _Rien qu'un rêve très étrange, et je vais me réveiller.__ _ _ _

____"- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel…" marmonna la reine Sarai, retrouvant les habitudes lexicales de la soldatesque._ _ _ _

____Le petit bâtard princier se baissa et ramassa un crapaud en tremblant alors qu'Opélie remettait de l'ordre dans sa tenue avec une précipitation presque frénétique. "Un crapaud, maman."_ _ _ _

____Personne n'ajouta rien, hormis les bêtes qui continuaient leurs grotesques errances dans le silence sépulcral. D'un bond à l'autre, les petites gargouilles déambulaient sous les yeux de pierre des grands saints. L'encens camouflait tant bien que mal l'odeur de charogne émanant des rois endormis sous le marbre. La lumière du matin crevait les vitraux et le portail grand ouvert comme une plaie. Ils ne s'en détachaient que plus vivement, les petits monstres. Les pierres n'avaient jamais répercuté que les cantiques des moniales, mais ni les Saintes Sources pas plus que les immenses cariatides voilées ne chatièrent l'outrage fait à la Foi. Les minuscules blasphémateurs sautillaient et croassaient dans la lumière en toute impunité._ _ _ _

____"Crôa."_ _ _ _

____Vous fîtes quelques pas dans l'allée centrale, vers l'autel, mais vous vous arrêtâtes, incapable d'aller plus loin._ _ _ _

____Le roi Harrow paraissait sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche lorsque deux rires retentirent dans la nef, tout près de vous, deux éclats de rire aigus, enfantins, rejoints par un troisième plus grave et discret. Le seigneur Viren s'était apparemment réveillé… et riait de concert avec Claudia, quoique plus doucement qu'elle; alors que, de derrière un pillier, surgissait l'autre corbillat, Soren, qui crachait tous ses poumons à force de rigoler. Des trois, c'était lui qui riait le plus fort._ _ _ _

_____Mais n'est-il pas supposé parasiter l'entraînement de la garde royale ?_ vous vous entendîtes penser alors qu'Opélie balbutiait en redressant le col de sa soutane :_ _ _ _

____"- Enfin, seigneur Viren, allez-vous enfin m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ?"_ _ _ _

____Comme il ne répondait pas, trop occupé à se retenir de rire, elle haussa le ton :_ _ _ _

____"- Non content de déranger la messe…"_ _ _ _

____Elle porta la main à sa bouche, à son estomac, se courba en deux : peine perdue. Un troisième crapaud bondit derechef de ses pieuses lippes, redoublant l'hilarité de la famille des corbeaux._ _ _ _

____"- Opélie, dites quelque chose de religieux." dit soudain Sarai, au grand étonnement des personnes saines d'esprit._ _ _ _

____"- Pardon ?" dit Opélie, et un quatrième bestiau vint compléter le concert des croassements._ _ _ _

____Les corbeaux se bidonnèrent derechef. Vous étiez bouche bée. Voir Viren rire si carrément, lui dont on ne connaissait que l'air pensif, exaspéré de la bêtise d'autrui ou au mieux le rictus vaguement contrit ou amusé, était au moins aussi extraordinaire que la présence des crapauds._ _ _ _

____"- Monseigneur !" intervint la reine, et sa voix résonna si sèchement dans la nef que les rires moururent aussitôt, "Veuillez nous expliquer le pourquoi de cette mascarade. Que vous passiez invariablement toute la messe à ronfler parce qu'on ne s'y étonne pas de votre propre grandeur, passe encore; mais je ne tolérerai pas que vous empêchiez …"_ _ _ _

____"- Oh non, votre Grâce," répondit-il. Il s'était levé d'un seul coup, de toute sa hauteur, et avait même pris son sceptre de mage à partie en le cognant contre le dallage de marbre qui résonna fort sous les voûtes; vous fûtes ébahie par la soudaine sécheresse de sa voix grave. "Croyez-moi, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qui se tramait aujourd'hui. Je le jure."_ _ _ _

____"- La parole d'un _mage noir_ ? La belle affaire- burp !" cracha la Haute Prélate alors que, convoqué par le mot "Parole" un cinquième bestiau vint rejoindre ses camarades. Le roi la foudroya du regard, et elle se le tint pour dit :_ _ _ _

____"- Dans ce cas, comment expliquez-vous cette mascarade ?"_ _ _ _

____"- _Mascaquoi ?_ " répéta le corbillat blond d'un air parfaitement ahuri._ _ _ _

____Vous retrouvâtes brusquement tous vos sens et votre raison. Votre main se leva et votre index se planta sur Claudia, dont la figure était ravagée par un gloussement à peine contenu :_ _ _ _

____"- C'est _elle_ , la coupable !" vous dénonçâtes, et la résonance de votre propre voix vous surprit._ _ _ _

____Le regard que vous lança Viren vous transperça le coeur.  
_Un regard à foudroyer la Justice elle-même.__ _ _ _

____En regardant autour de vous, vous vous aperçûtes que même leurs Majestés affichaient une mine franchement désapprobatrice. La trahison n'en fut que plus brûlante. Vous voilà qui vous retrouviez à faire cause commune avec la bénie-oui-oui… On vous l'eût dit, jamais vous ne l'eûtes cru._ _ _ _

____Soren se posta devant sa soeur, les poings serrés, prêt à en découdre, et la petite dégagea la main que son père avait posé sur son épaule :_ _ _ _

____"C'est Soren qui a eu l'idée, mais j'en suis en effet le maître d'oeuvre !" gouilla-t-elle d'un ton d'incommensurable fierté. "Bon, le coup de la poudre sur les pages, c'était moi, je l'avais lu dans un roman ! Ça m'a pris des semaines pour terminer cette poudre sélène, surtout qu'il fallait bien qu'elle colle aux pages sans être vue !"_ _ _ _

____Votre regard vint se poser sur la Toréha, qui était tombée du lutrin pour s'écraser au sol. _"Après les braillements dont nous a étourdi la Foi quand on a imprimé la Toreha, nul n'a envie de subir à nouveau ses jérémiades. Chacun a son exemplaire et chacun peut désormais l'interpréter à sa manière ! Nul n'aura plus besoin de prélates pour lui servir une bouillie prémâchée : c'est l'individu qui investit les dieux !"_ Bien que n'étant qu'un exemplaire imprimé, ce livre avait été fait dans les règles de l'art. Les enluminures avaient été chacunes peintes à la main. La couverture à elle seule, incrustée de pierreries, était un véritable travail d'orfèvre. La chute avait corné la plupart de ses pages, et la colle rendrait l'exemplaire à jamais inutilisable._ _ _ _

____Vous n'aviez jamais beaucoup aimé les livres, mais cette vérité vous ébranla._ _ _ _

____"- Pis il a fallu aussi en mettre dans l'eau du bénitier pour que tout le monde en reçoive un peu !"_ _ _ _

____"- Ah," grommela le mage, "c'est donc pour cela que tu as insisté pour que j'y trempe les mains…"_ _ _ _

____"- Oui, et puis un doigt de magie noire pour rendre la farce plus crédible -"_ _ _ _

____"- Une farce ?" regimba la Haute Prélate. "Une _farce_ ! J'ai manqué de _mourir _, vos Majestés, vous êtes témoins ! Cette enfant a tenté de _m'empoisonner _! Vous n'allez point me dire que je suis à cheval sur mes principes !"_____ _ _ _

________Vous opinâtes du chef._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"- Ces… créatures sont issues de la magie de la lune," expliqua Viren, du ton de qui chapitre un parfait crétin, "ce qui les place sous le sceau des illusions non seulement visuelles, mais également tactiles, olfactives et auditives."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Il posa son bâton avec mille précautions contre le banc -l'objet n'en tinta pas moins fort, il voûta son interminable colonne vertébrale et ploya le genou pour saisir au vol l'un des petits blasphémateurs, puis se redressa et se mit à le caresser du plat de la main :_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"- En d'autres termes, ces crapauds ne sont que le produit d'une gigantesque hallucination collective, et les convulsions de Votre Sainteté ne sont que la réaction naturelle d'un corps d'humain sollicité depuis l'intérieur par la magie primitive. Il ne s'agissait que d'une illusion, madame, ce qui signifie qu'à aucun moment vous vous êtes trouvée en danger de mort."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Un silence consterné suivit la déclaration. Les infâmes bêtes poursuivaient leur a capella qui retentissait sous les pieuses croisées d'ogives. Jamais elles n'avaient semblé si réelles. Vous prîtes une grande inspiration, vous essuyâtes les mains dans votre belle robe, vous vous baissâtes dans un froufrou de soie et surmontâtes votre répulsion pour en attraper un. La froideur et la rugosité de la peau pustuleuse, la fixité des yeux globuleux, l'absence de museau, la couleur grisâtre, la viscosité de la bave qui vous coulait dans la main. _Par les Sources, quelle horreur…_ une grimace de pur dégoût déformant vos traits, vous fermâtes les yeux, puis votre poing, brusquement. Vous ouvrîtes les yeux, la main : plus rien._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________On fixa votre paume vide, puis les bancs et le triforium laissés à l'abandon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________L'idée que le Sanctuaire se fût trouvé déserté, vidé et ridiculisé par la faute de simples chimères était presque tout bonnement inconcevable._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jamais aucune conversation, aucun essai, aucun pamphlet ni aucune diatribe n'avait mis à nu pareille déchéance. L'imprimerie avait peut-être creusé son tombeau, mais il était tout simplement inconcevable que l'effondrement tînt à si peu, si peu... Un frisson parcourut votre échine. _La Toreha a tué l'Eglise, et l'Humain a tué Xadia.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"- Cependant", reprit Viren, qui continuait toujours de caresser son crapaud, d'une voix plus douce, d'un ton fasciné et un rien admiratif, "c'est la première fois de ma vie que je vois des illusions si tangibles et -"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"- Vous, vous étalerez votre science une autre fois," l'interrompit Sarai alors que la petite Claudia affichait un sourire béat de fierté. "Vous deux," reprit-elle à l'adresse des deux corbillats, arrêtez-nous ce borde… pandemonium. Immédiatement."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Comme à regret, Claudia sortit de sous son col un collier et extirpa une patte de crapaud ratatinée de son escarcelle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"- Une minute !" l'interrompit Opélie d'un ton incisif. J'espère que vous ne comptez pas faire usage de la magie noire içi !"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"- Écoutez, madame," dit Viren, "c'est ça ou vous passez le restant de vos jours à cracher des illusions et des chimères. Oh, mais suis-je étourdi, c'est déjà le cas…"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"- PARDON ?! -burp ! Ah, sale bête !"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"- Crôaaaa !"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"- Il suffit, vous deux !" gronda le roi, du ton de quelqu'un qui sentait venir la migraine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Les sempiternelles chamailleries du Haut Mage et de la Haute Prélate faisaient partie intégrante de la vie à la cour, et cette dernière les considérait avec un mélange particulier d'amusement et de lassitude, un peu comme on regarde un marmot rire toujours à la même blague. Ce jour d'hui, cependant, ne semblait pas d'humeur à tolérer leurs bagarres. Sa Majesté, d'ailleurs, n'en avait pas terminé :_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"- Parmi tout ce que vous auriez pu offrir à votre père", éructa-t-il d'un ton où perça comme une sorte de malice, "il a fallu que votre choix se porte sur cette farce !"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"- Hmm ?" fit Viren en arrêtant de caresser le crapaud, qui atterrit fort disgracieusement sur le dallage de marbre. "De quoi ?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Vous vous rappelâtes brusquement du poids qui encombrait votre poche et vous mordîtes vos lèvres._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Viren fronça les sourcils. Opélie l'aurait demandé en mariage qu'il n'eût pas l'air plus éplatourdi._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, PÈRE !" beugla Soren, sans tenir compte de la résonance du Sanctuaire qui fit grimacer l'assistance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"- Tu as bien apprécié le spectacle ?" demanda Claudia en tirant sur le doublet de velours. "Tu t'es bien amusé, hein, dis ? "Puis, comme il ne répondait point, "Hein ? Hein ? Hein, n'est-ce pas ?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"- Dis, papa ! Dis ! Hein, tu nous aimes fort, hein ? Dis ! Dis ! _Papapapapapaaaa - _".___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Et de s'égosiller, de gesticuler, de piailler, de voleter. Votre main se crispa autour du petit ouvrage. _Enigmes, problèmes et paradoxes insolubles, excepté peut-être pour vous.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Papapapapapapapapaaa -."_ Croassements de crapauds, de corbeaux, ils faisaient bien la paire, ceux-là._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Le vacarme suicita à travers les transepts, les cryptes, les voûtes, les chapelles tant et tant d'échos qu'on eût dit que les morts enterrés entre ces saints murss s'esclaffaient eux aussi, le rire nerveux de celui qui sent arriver la seconde mort. Un véritable Requiem._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Votre regard se porta vers la Haute Prélate Opélie de Katolis. Elle était tout aussi estomaquée que vous, à en juger par son immobilité et sa bouche béante. La pierre semblait l'avoir avalée. Pétrifiée. _Une nouvelle statue pour la nef,_ vous songeâtes, _sainte, pieuse et impuissante._ Ce n'était plus seulement la bave du crapaud souillant la blanche colombe, ou des corbeaux festoyant sur une charogne de prêtresse. C'était l'épouvante de la femme du sanctuaire face à la presse, l'angoisse de la tiare d'argent face aux lettres de plomb, l'effroi du sacerdoce face aux âmes qui changent, la terreur de la cathédrale face à l'effondrement du monde._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Alors que vous cingliez dans un tourbillon de soie, de parfum, d'encens, de déconfiture et de désarroi indigné vers le portail du sanctuaire, vous entendîtes sa Majesté s'enquérir avec toute la bonhomie du monde :_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"- Peut-être pourriez-vous arrêter l'illusion, à présent ?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"- Oui," renchérit sa Grâce, "il me semble que vous vous êtes suffisamment divertis pour aujourd'hui. Ou, attendez, peut-être pourrez-vous nous bricoler une illusion de Haute Prélate, maintenant que vous avez cassé celle-ci ?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"- Saraï !"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"- Quoi ? J'ai pas raison ? Regarde, chéri, elle ne bouge plus. Oh, Opélie, veuillez fermer cette bouche, ou vous allez nous attirer les mouches. Et puis souriez un peu, hé, quoi ! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde !"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"- Ah, tiens, vous avez aussi cassé votre père, le voilà pétrifié sur place. Ils font bien la paire, tous les deux. Viren, si je vous dis "livre d'histoire", "camembert bien affiné" ou "crème brûlée torchée au rhum", vous retrouvez l'usage de votre sourire ou de vos jambes ? Aaaah, voilà, tout de même ! … En fait non, vous devriez arrêtez de sourire, ça devient vraiment malsain. "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"- Crôa, crôa, crôaaa."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"- Callum, lâche ce carnet et ce crayon ! Et puis, bon, vous deux, arrêtez avec ces crapauds, ça suffit !"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________La dernière chose que vous entendîtes avant de refermer le portail sur le tombeau de l'âge des dieux fut la voix de Viren :_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"- Oh non, Claudia."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Puis : "- Laisse-les encore un peu, veux-tu ?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà ! :D
> 
> Bon, je vous avais prévenu que c'était un Viren x reader un peu particulier...
> 
> Mais, je veux dire, regardez la scène où Viren prend le pouvoir en se la jouant Napoléon (celle où il est mille fois plus sexy que toutes les scènes d'Aaravos réunies) : que tout le monde ignore complètement Opélie pour acclamer Viren le Sauveur... Que tout le monde soit terrifié par les elfes, très bien, mais ça suffit pas pour envoyer chier l'Eglise, la loi et les traditions comme ça. Il devait forcément y avoir des raisons plus profondes. Pareil pour le communisme d'Harrow, d'ailleurs, il est tellement éclairé pour un monarque absolu de droit divin que ça ne peut venir que d'un bouillon intellectuel ayant macéré pendant des décénnies, voire des siècles... Et puis regardez-moi toutes ces énormes bibliothèques dans tout le château ! Regardez-moi comment personne n'a absolument rien à battre d'Opélie tout au long de la série !
> 
> J'espère que la danse dans les bras du beau ténébreux vous a été agréable ;) et que voir la Magefam réunie et heureuse vous a mis un peu de baume au coeur en cette période compliquée. Fluff, fluff :3
> 
> La petite ref' à Notre Dame de Paris, facile à repérer, celle-ci. Une à Kaamelott (ultra-facile), Orgueil et Préjugés (aaAAAah, mister Darcy). Et une autre au Bourgeois Gentilhomme : d'ailleurs, est-ce que vous pensez que les anglophones vont l'avoir ? Sinon, je l'enlève ?
> 
> Reviews ? :3
> 
> Madou


End file.
